


Love the giver more than the gift

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 11: Christmas Presents





	Love the giver more than the gift

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta [knaveryact ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveryact)  
> 

Scamander brothers were woken up by their mother playing softly on the piano. Even only half-awake Theseus was able to recognize “Carol of the Bells”. He smiled to himself.   
“Morning, Newt” he muttered, with his eyes still closed.  
“Morning,” he heard his younger brother mumble from the other side of the bed.  
They lay like this for a couple of more minutes, before Theseus finally decided it was time to get up and leave the blissfully warm bed, venturing into the chilly room. He poked Newt a few times to make him wake up as well, but he just whined and curled up, even more, taking all of the covers with him. Theseus just smiled and was about to leave to go to the bathroom, but just as he was about to open the door he remembered something. From his dresser, he took out a little package and only then left.   
After he has dressed up, he walked downstairs to greet his mother.  
“Merry Christmas, Mum,” he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
“Merry Christmas, ‘Seus!” she answered. “Did Newt have yet another nightmare?” Theseus blinked at her, with brows furrowed. Seeing that he’s not sure what she meant, she clarified. “I came to your room to wake you up, but I noticed Newt was there as well. Did something happen last night? Did he have yet another nightmare?”  
“Oh, that!” Theseus said cheerfully, forcing himself to keep the playful tone in his voice. “Yeah, he did, but he’s all right, mum,” he lied, feeling a little pang in his chest. It only grew stronger when he saw his mother’s proud smile. And then worse again, when she told him she’s so proud of him and that he’s a really good older brother. He wasn’t, he knew he wasn’t, but couldn’t admit the truth. The nightmares he had were his responsibility only, and besides, he knew Newt wouldn’t sell him out.  
“Well, I guess you deserve a little present then,” she said and turned to the Christmas Tree, picking up a little package and handing it to Theseus.   
The boy quickly unpacked it. Inside there was a small, elegant, black box. Confused he looked at his mum, who gestured for him to open it. There, on a pale pink pillow, laid a golden pocket watch, its cover engraved with intricate vines. Fascinated, Theseus clicked on the top of the watch to open the cover and uncover the clock face. It was beautiful, the roman numerals and the clock hands masterfully crafted.   
But what has made Theseus smile grow was the photo attached on the other side of the cover. It was a photograph from a little while ago, from their family trip to Scotland. He stared at his family, smiiling and waving at him, speechless. Finally, he looked at his mum, and said quietly:   
“Thank you, Mum.”  
She smiled.  
“Oh, you should thank Newt,” she said. Theseus’ brows raised in surprise. Seeing that she added: “It was Newt who came up with the idea of a pocket watch with a photo. He thought that you miss us sometimes.”  
“That little monkey,” Theseus muttered to himself with a smile, absentmindedly stroking the cover of the now-closed watch. Then he heard light steps on the stairs, and a moment later he saw Newt, still sleepy but dressed.  
Theseus immediately run to him and hugged him.  
“'Seus!” Newt yelled annoyed, trying to get him off, but he stopped when he heard his brother’s quiet “thank you”. He stood still or a minute, staring at him before he noticed the black box in his hand.   
Newt smiled.“You’re welcome, 'Seus, but please, let me go, I can’t breathe!” he said, finally managing to wiggle of his brother’s arms. “Merry Christmas, mum!” he yelled.  
“Merry Christmas, Newtty. You slept well?” she asked, walking closer to her sons. Newt quickly nodded and smiled at her.   
Suddenly Theseus remembered about the present he has for Newt and poked his arm. Newt turned around with an annoyed glanced, but it warmed up when he noticed what his brother had in his hands. He quickly took it from him and started to unpack it. After a moment he uncovered a book about some of the fantastic beasts and magical creatures. Amazed, he opened it and immediately started to scroll through it with his mouth opened, amazed by all of the pictures.  
He raised his eyes on Theseus, clearly at a loss of words. After a second of staring, a wide, happy grin appeared on his face. He hugged the book and said happily:  
“Thank you, 'Seus! This is the best present ever!” he yelled and run upstairs, supposedly to hide with his precious new book in his room.   
Theseus just watched after him, smiling. “You’re welcome, Newt,” he said. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on Tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
